


Inattendu

by Nelja



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/F, First Time, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rangiku raccompagne Nemu après une réunion de l'assemblée des femmes shinigami. Elle espérait quelques baisers et obtient beaucoup plus. Les 12e division, même ceux qui sont si discrets, comme Nemu, ont des coutumes particulières et surprenantes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inattendu

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo.

Quelques verres, quelques confidences, puis quelques baisers, c'est une évolution à laquelle Rangiku est habituée. Contrairement à ce que disent certains, cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle embrasse n'importe qui (ces médisants, en général, n'y ont bizarrement pas eu droit). D'ailleurs elle ne boit pas non plus avec n'importe qui.

Nemu n'est pas n'importe qui. Elle est très jolie, en premier lieu, visage parfait, mouvements gracieux et précis. Elle est modeste et réservée, et pourtant elle énonce parfois des vérités matérielles objectives qui ne sont pas toujours considérées comme du meilleur goût par certaines personnes vieux-jeu ; c'est très amusant à voir, parce que personne n'attend ça d'elle.

Et puis, elle a toujours au fond d'elle ce genre de tristesse douce, sans colère, qui donne envie de l'effacer par tous les moyens possibles.

Ce soir est un demi-succès. Oui, pour une fois, Nemu les a accompagnées au bar après la réunion de l'Association des Femmes Shinigami. Oh, elle n'est pas restée dans son coin, elle a discuté, souriante, aimable et posée. Elle a bu, oui, sans même chercher à feindre, à boire moins que les autres, comme peuvent le faire certaines filles timides.

Mais cela n'a rien changé à son comportement, sa mélancolie toujours contenue, ni endormie ni exprimée.

Mais quand Rangiku, qui elle-même (pour animer la fête, il faut bien que quelqu'un se sacrifie !), a bu un peu plus que nécessaire, s'approche d'elle et lui roule une pelle généreuse, elle sent vraiment Nemu réagir, un peu de plaisir, un peu d'abandon...

C'est un sentiment agréable et mélancolique, comme Nemu elle-même. Et Rangiku n'a pas demandé les détails, mais Nemu ne doit pas trouver ça déplaisant non plus, parce qu'elle répond à ses baisers ; et de mémoire de femme shinigami, on a déjà vu Nemu remettre des garçons audacieux à leur place de façon grâcieuse mais plus qu'énergique, alors elle doit faire une différence !

Pourtant, toutes les bonnes choses doit finir. L'amour devient méfiance, l'ivresse devient gueule de bois, et les baisers échangés avec une charmante amie sur un banc de taverne...

"Je dois rentrer." s'exclame Nemu.

Rangiku se sent lésée. C'était une bonne soirée, si bonne... et elle peut toujours faire semblant de ne pas avoir compris, n'est-ce pas ? "Tu dois vraiment ?"

"Mayuri-sama est absent," annonce Nemu de sa voix dont aucun alcool n'a pu entamer la précision, "mais il m'a quand même ordonné de rentrer avant qu'il soit minuit."

D'accord, quand Rangiku est ivre, elle peut comprendre de travers ce qu'on lui dit, quand ça l'arrange ; mais elle peut aussi repérer les plus fines subtilités (bon, OK, les subtilités pas trop bien cachées), quand ça l'arrange aussi.

Elle se rappelle bien que pour Nemu, les ordres de Mayuri sont absolus, quelles que soient les circonstances. Mais s'il n'est pas là...

"A-t-il précisé que tu ne devais pas te faire raccompagner ?" demande Rangiku.

Elle est sûre de ne pas se tromper ; il y a vraiment de la chaleur dans le sourire de Nemu quand elle répond non.

C'est un bon raccompagnement, pour autant que Rangiku puisse établir une échelle, la main dans la main, des sourires en coin, sans oser vraiment s'embrasser dans cette rue vide qui leur semble un lieu bien plus public que le bar plein.

"S'il y a du monde au laboratoire, nous pourrons toujours dire que tu es venue chercher des pilules contre la gueule de bois, n'est-ce pas ?" demande Nemu doucement, "Rangiku.", juste son prénom, et Rangiku ressent vivement à quel point elles n'y sont pas habituées, mais pas de façon déplaisante.

"Sur le coup de minuit ?" demande Rangiku. "Quand le boss n'est pas là ?"

"Tout est possible." répond sérieusement Nemu, et ce n'est sûrement pas ce qu'elle entendait par là, mais Rangiku y voit un instant une parole d'espoir.

Il n'y a d'ailleurs personne au laboratoire. C'est un ensemble de couloirs vides et sombres, de salles aux tailles variées, mais toutes surchargées d'objets incompréhensibles, et il faut le traverser pour atteindre la minuscule chambre attenante de Nemu.

C'est au moment où elles s'asseyent sur le lit que Rangiku a un détestable éclair d'hésitation, sans doute dû à la fraîcheur de la nuit, aux entrepôts effrayants, et autres circonstances anti-ivresse. Est-ce qu'elle n'est pas en train de profiter de la situation ? Nemu a une solide réputation de vierge intouchable, et est-elle suffisamment au courant des usages du monde pour comprendre ce qu'on implique quand on ramène dans sa chambre quelqu'un qu'on vient d'embrasser toute la soirée ? Rangiku a un instant l'image mentale traumatisante de Nemu qui la remercie poliment pour l'escorte et lui sert une tasse de thé...

Bon, il est temps de cesser de divaguer.

Rangiku embrasse Nemu, presque timidement ; mais heureusement l'enthousiasme avec lequel on lui répond assure avec une quasi-certitude qu'il n'y a pas de thé sur le feu. Nemu s'enhardit, semble apprendre, et finalement tous les scrupules du monde ne peuvent empêcher Rangiku de se coucher auprès d'elle, de glisser une main sous son kimono pour caresser ses cuisses.

Nemu s'étrangle, cambre ses hanches sans retenue et c'est incroyablement sexy, mais c'est en même temps si surprenant que Rangiku a un dernier sursaut de responsabilité, ou de curiosité peut-être.

"Tu as déjà fait ça ?"

"Non." répond Nemu, à nouveau maîtresse d'elle-même. "Mais je sais ce dont il s'agit. J'en ai beaucoup entendu parler."

Cela semble naturel, mais Nemu a une façon de la dire qui ferait presque rougir Rangiku.

"Mayuri-sama a juste donné l'ordre que je reste vierge," continue-t-elle, "je souhaite seulement que nous prenions nos dispositions pour cela."

Si le ton sur lequel elle raconte ceci, sans compter la mention du capitaine Kurotsuchi, ne suffisent pas à couper à Rangiku toute envie de continuer, c'est qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose de particulièrement sexy dans le regard de Nemu, si vivant dans son visage parfait de poupée de porcelaine, sans parler de la façon dont elle laisse son kimono remonté sur ses cuisses blanches légèrement écartées.

"Euh, es-tu vraiment sûre..." demande quand même Rangiku, embarrassée.

"Je tiens mes promesses. J'obéis à ses ordres. Et tout ira bien." La voix de Nemu semble à nouveau humaine, presque tremblante. "J'aimerais beaucoup."

Et dans ces circonstances, il faudrait être un sacré crétin, probablement aussi méchant et asexué, pour ne pas lui arracher sa ceinture et le reste de ses vêtements, et défaire ses cheveux aussi, étalés sur l'oreiller en rivière brune.

Puis Rangiku se déshabille aussi, en hâte, le kimono et le hakama envoyés à terre ; il serait plus symétrique que Nemu puisse la voir, comme elle aime voir son joli corps, n'est-ce pas ? Sans compter qu'elle aime le contact de la peau contre la peau, sur tout le corps, juste comme ça.

Ses lèvres retrouvent celles de Nemu un temps, puis descendent le long de la machoîre, vers son cou blanc. Ses mains caressent les courbes de son corps, s'attardent sur ses seins fermes, ses cuisses douces, le bas de son ventre, effleurant son sexe sans s'y poser encore. Nemu frémit, tremble, essaie de rendre les caresses, une main sur un des seins de Rangiku, l'autre dans son dos ; mais à ce moment une explosion sensuelle la surprend encore, et elle se tord de plaisir, perdant toute coordination dans les mouvements ; Rangiku s'en réjouit, le fait exprès peut-être, tellement la vision de ce visage surpris et comblé est meilleur que pourraient l'être des caresses plus précises. Cela ne l'empêche pas d'être excitée, loin de là, la situation lui suffit bien ; et elles ont tout le temps qu'elles voudront.

Puis, quand le bon moment lui semble venu, elle laisse enfin sa main caresser le sexe de Nemu, tout doucement d'abord, un peu partout, y mouille ses doigts qui glissent de plus en plus facilement, qui s'attardent un peu plus sur le clitoris à chaque caresse. Le visage de Nemu semble figé en un cri muet maintenant, son souffle court et irrégulier, ses mains qui n'essaient même plus de caresser mais qui serrent l'autre main de Rangiku, la portant à ses lèvres ; mais on peut faire de très bonnes choses avec une seule main, surtout quand les cuisses, les seins, se serrent et se frottent les uns contre les autres, en une immense caresse, surtout quand on murmure en même temps des douceurs à l'oreille.

Les doigts de Rangiku se concentrent maintenant sur le clitoris, de plus en plus rapides et précis, faisant s'agiter sa tendre amie, alors que les halètements deviennent des gémissements ; et puis enfin les muscles de Nemu deviennent très raides, agités de secousses, alors qu'elle laisse échapper un long cri.

Rangiku sourit, l'embrasse sur la joue, tout doucement. Alors que Nemu se retourne, elle porte ses doigts à sa bouche, les lèche sensuellement, rajoute : "Est-ce que ce n'est pas bon ?"

"Effectivement." répond faiblement Nemu. Elle sourit. Puis, son front se plisse à nouveau, soucieux, et elle annonce. "J'aimerais te rendre la pareille."

Rangiku rit, l'embrasse à nouveau, dans le cou cette fois. "Cela me semble une bonne idée."

Nemu se redresse, assise sur le lit maintenant. "Mais je ne saurais pas faire aussi bien."

"Que cela ne t'empêche pas d'essayer, je t'assure !" Rangiku saisit une des mains nerveuses de son amante, la pose sur un de ses seins, optimiste. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que Nemu ne puisse pas se découvrir de nouveaux talents grâce à de bons travaux pratiques !

La voix de Nemu est redevenue assurée et impersonnelle. "Je peux trouver quelque chose de mieux." Elle se lève à moitié, s'assied sur le bord du lit. "Attends ici, Rangiku."

Et Rangiku n'a pas le temps de protester, de lui dire qu'elle peut bien venir avec elle, si elle doit absolument se balader dans ces salles glauques. Mais alors qu'elle essaie de se lever, elle se rend compte que Nemu, de ses gestes souples et rapides, a déjà fixé quelque chose autour de son poignet... pas des menottes, non, cela ressemble plus à une sorte de plastique, souple, et assez doux, réellement.

Mais cela ne change rien à fait qu'elle est attachée à ce lit infernal (si, si, elle insiste, même si elle ne l'avait pas réalisé il y a dix secondes) !

"Je suis désolée..." dit Nemu en s'inclinant devant elle avec l'expression de la plus grande contrition. "Je vais à des endroits privés, où je ne peux pas emmener d'étrangers à la division. De plus, cela nous sera utile plus tard."

Trop choquée encore pour se demander ce qui va se passer maintenant, Rangiku regarde Nemu s'éloigner, vive et silencieuse, par la petite porte de la chambre.

Comme on dit souvent, la vie nous réserve des surprises, parfois.

Elle n'a pas encore eu le temps de déterminer quelle partie de cette aventure la refroidit brusquement et quelle partie est étonnamment excitante que Nemu est déjà revenue et s'assied près d'elle.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête, mais j'espère que cela compensera un peu la froideur d'un tel départ !" plaisante Rangiku.

"J'espère aussi." est toute la réponse qu'elle obtient, et elle voit Nemu dérouler quelques épaisseurs de tissu autour d'un objet, qui se révèle être un énorme godemiché.

Mais vraiment gros, vongt-cinq centimètres peut-être, et fort large aussi, au point que Rangiku frissonne. L'ustensile semble être fait d'une matière étrange, qui imite fort bien la chair d'un homme, en forme comme en texture, de façon presque dérangeante, mais d'une couleur noir profond.

"Nemu, d'où tiens-tu..."

"Ceci appartient à Kusari-chan." répond calmement Nemu. "Mais elle m'a expliqué comment il marche, ne t'inquiète pas." Ce n'est pas comme si c'était bien sorcier, pense Rangiku, encore un peu surprise. Mais pas désagréablement, après tout ; il doit être possible d'en faire des choses intéressantes. Mais pas forcément tout de suite. Des préliminaires peuvent toujours servir, hein ?

Elle se redresse, pour être à la même hauteur que Nemu, toujours assise sur le rebord du lit. C'est faisable, même si ses liens tirent ses mains en arrière ; elle doit s'asseoir sur le lit, ses jambes repliées derrière elle, plutôt que de rester dans une des positions vaguement instables, alanguies, qu'elle affectionne.

"Mais je pense que pour l'instant tu pourrais me détacher..." explique Rangiku.

Nemu lui sourit, avance le godemiché dans sa direction, et pour l'instant caresse juste son ventre avec, puis remonte... Rangiku se détend. Ce n'est pas si mal, finalement, pour ce qui est des préliminaires. Elle se sent bien.

Et puis le bout de l'objet effleure la pointe de son sein gauche, et elle sursaute ; c'est comme si un éclair de plaisir l'avait relié directement à son sexe.

Wow.

Elle sent du liquide couler sur ses talons.

"Qu'est-ce que..." demande-t-elle, mais avant qu'elle ait fini sa phrase, l'instrument a déjà voyagé sur son autre sein, et c'est la même chose, plus fort encore peut-être ; des frissons violents la parcourent, elle pousse un cri, sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

Nemu répond cependant à la question inachevée : "La surface de cet accessoire exsude en permanence un mélange hormonal, qui augmente l'excitation sexuelle par simple contact ; surtout avec les muqueuses, qui sont plus absorbantes."

Rangiku n'est pas sûre de comprendre les détails, surtout dans cet état. Mais l'idée générale est assez claire. (Elle se demande si c'est en quelque sorte réciproque, si quand elle lui parle d'affection et de sentiments, Nemu ne comprend qu'une idée globale floue ; elle espère que non.)

"Wow." répond-elle, en faisant mine de plaisanter, pour garder sa dignité. "Si j'avais ça chez moi, je dormirais avec toutes les nuits où je suis seule !"

"Kusari-chan a beaucoup d'autres possibilités." répond Nemu, toujours avec le même ton factuel qui semble si inapproprié dans ces circonstances. Pourtant, ce n'est pas si surprenant. Elevée dans cette division, elle n'a pas le même sens de la normalité que tout un chacun ; pour elle, il n'y a pas de raison pour trouver un sentiment de transgression à faire ça...

Ce qui est bien dommage pour elle, car peu de choses sont si excitantes que le sentiment de transgression, et Rangiku a bien l'intention d'en profiter pour deux.

"Et toi ?" demande-t-elle encore. "Jamais tentée ?"

"Mon corps est prévu pour résister aux drogues et aux poisons, et cela n'a pas d'effet pour moi. Cela s'applique aussi à l'alcool de tout à l'heure. Désolée, Rangiku."

Qui sont ces gens pour la priver des plus grands plaisirs de la vie ? (OK, ils sont le capitaine Kurotsuchi et ses hommes, ça explique des choses.)

En parlant de plaisirs, Nemu a retiré maintenant son jouet, et la sensation, en s'estompant, devient une frustration difficilement tolérable. Rangiku voudrait s'avancer, aller s'enrouler voluptueusement contre l'accessoire, mais ses entraves la tirent toujours en arrière ; même quand elle tire furieusement, il lui manque encore quelques centimètres.

"Comme je l'avais dit," explique Nemu, "il vaut mieux prévoir une certaine forme de restriction du mouvement ; sinon, il est parfois difficile de garder le contrôle sur soi, et des statistiques ont montré que les étapes ont tendance à aller trop vite, ne laissant pas le temps pour l'assimilation..."

"Je crois que j'ai assez bien assimilé la chose..." lance Rangiku. Elle voulait lancer une plaisanterie, mais se surprend elle-même d'entendre comment sonne sa voix, presque désespérée, chargée d'un sentiment pur de nécessité. Elle tire encore ; cette chose est incroyablement solide. Elle observe encore Nemu, sérieuse et pensive, et parfaitement belle. Au point où elle en est, a-t-elle encore besoin de sa dignité ? "Nemu, s'il te plait. N'arrête pas ça maintenant !" Son corps tremble de besoin.

"Oui," répond Nemu, "je crois que c'est bon, maintenant."

Et au lieu de caresser à nouveau la poitrine de Rangiku, elle lève le phallus artificiel et l'introduit dans sa bouche. 

C'est si bon et si terrible que Rangiku pourrait pleurer.

L'excitation la transperce à nouveau comme une lame ; plus rien d'autre ne compte que d'être en contact avec cet objet, le plus longtemps, le plus complètement possible. Elle pousse des gémissements incontrôlés, essaie de le prendre dans sa gorge, oh, oui, entièrement en elle, si elle le pouvait... Elle sait que Nemu la regarde, elle sait que le spectacle qu'elle donne doit être pitoyable, son expression sauvage, ses cheveux blonds en désordre sur son visage. Elle s'en moque. Juste ce plaisir jusqu'au fond d'elle, et si ses seins pouvaient encore le toucher ce serait encore mieux, mais elle ne peut les saisir pour les y coller, juste essayer encore de l'avaler, de faire sienne cette extase, partout dans sa gorge, tout l'intérieur de son corps...

Elle jouit. Juste avec sa bouche, et ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut faire, n'est-ce pas ? Mais sa gorge et ses lèvres gonflées lui donnent quand même un meilleur orgasme que son sexe ne l'a jamais fait, plus puissant, plus long aussi... et elle tremble encore quand Nemu retire le godemiché.

Ah non ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a joui que c'est fini ! Elle a l'impression qu'elle pourrait recommencer, encore et encore.

"S'il te plait, Nemu !" Demande-t-elle sans hésiter, cette fois, haletante. Pourquoi se retenir ? Ce n'est pas comme si Nemu allait être choquée ou se réjouir de son humiliation... bien trop étrangère et trop douce pour cela... et même si cela lui plaisait, ce serait mieux encore. "Je t'en supplie. Donne-le moi encore..."

Nemu, cette fois, ne reste pas imperturbable. Elle lui sourit, d'une façon si tendre, tellement plus associée à des mots doux et des couchers de soleil romantiques qu'à _ça_. Cela ferait presque regretter à Rangiku de ne lui offrir que les mots de la luxure la plus sauvage. Presque.

"Passons à la phase suivante." reprend la vice-capitaine de la douzième division.

Et elle glisse l'objet entre les jambes de Rangiku.

A partir de ce moment, ce n'est plus possible de penser, parce qu'il semble à Rangiku qu'il n'y a plus un moment où elle n'est pas en train de jouir, quand cela caresse son clitoris, quand cela se glisse, oh combien légèrement pourtant, entre ses fesses, et après juste un bref répit quand il entre en elle... oh, elle est trempée, et plus prête à prendre un tel monstre qu'elle l'a jamais été, mais il est tellement énorme... elle pousse en donnant des coups de reins incontrôlés, quand elle le peut, mais c'est Nemu qui pousse doucement, subtilement, mais fermement, jusqu'au bout peut-être, en murmurant des choses qui doivent être des résultats d'études biologiques complexes, et les orgasmes s'enchaînent jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus capable de les séparer l'un de l'autre, et c'est la dernière chose qu'elle se rappelle.

* * *

"Etait-ce bon ?" demande Nemu.

Rangiku s'est endormie sans même un mot gentil, réalise-t-elle avec un embarras extrême ; se rappeler dans quel état elle était juste avant n'aide pas du tout. "Je suis désolée !"

"Il ne faut pas. C'est un effet secondaire absolument incontournable." précise Nemu. "Alors ?"

Rangiku se rappelle alors la question. "Comment tu peux demander ça ? C'est probablement la meilleure fois de ma vie !" Et puis, comprenant en s'entendant à quel point ces mots doivent sembler impersonnels, elle sourit, et reprend doucement. "Tu es incroyable, Nemu." Comme personne d'autre, réellement. Difficile à saisir, tout le prouve. Mais cela doit en valoir la peine.

"Toi aussi." répond Nemu, et déjà, Rangiku sait qu'elle aime quand elle sourit, même si c'est rare, et qu'elle ne sait pas toujours pourquoi.

Eh bien, c'est un début.


End file.
